Harry Smith Visits Egyptia
Harry Smith Visits Egyptia is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in March 2015. Plot Harry Smith wakes up on a Saturday morning, wanting to stay in bed. Grace Smith comes in and tells him that they are going to the Pyramids of Pizza in the Egyptophilic town Egyptia, County Pooperwick, Homia. She says that they are getting the plane from Dundundun to Funton, and then the train to Egyptia. Harry says that the Pyramids of Pizza sound awesome, so he quickly gets changed and jumps into the RustBucket 2000. 10 minutes later, the family arrive at Dundundun Airport. They quickly get on the plane, nearly missing the flight to Funton Airport. To Harry's excitement, he realises that the windows can be opened on the plane, so he opens the window next to him and spits out of it. He finds out that it landed on Pamela Milne's head. Eventually, the plane lands at Funton Airport. They all go to Sutton John train station to get the train to Egyptia. The train arrives at Egyptia. They get out and walk to the Pyramids of Pizza. To Harry's disappointment, there are no mummies or pharaohs in sight; he shouts "Man, this sucks". Grace tells him that it was his idea to go to the Pyramids of Pizza. He remembers that he actually asked her last week if he could go. She then gets mad, and tells him that he has wasted her and Liam Smith's money and time. A brick falls out of a pyramid, so Harry picks it up and throws it at the pyramid. Grace, who has became angry, tells him to just get the train to Scoton, followed by a bus to Colham. He does five farts that surprisingly smell of rose. All of a sudden, Grace oddly becomes happy due to the nice smell. She then says that he can do whatever he wants, so Harry kicks, punches and hadoukens the pyramids, causing them to collapse. Grace then high fives Harry. However, he is chased all the way to Batpoo by the security guards of the pyramids. He quickly gets a flight back to Dundundun. When he arrives back in Pedia, he goes into the RustBucket 2000 and drives home. The next day, when the rest of them arrive home, it is revealed that Grace is suffering from a weird mental illness that causes her to be overly happy. Liam tells Harry that he believes the issue's cause is his strange farts. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when the RustBucket 2000 sets off) *The Revenge of Shinobi - Run or Die (plays at Dundundun Airport) *Mario Pinball Land - Shifting Sands (plays when the family arrives in Egyptia) *Metal Slug 3 - Desert (plays when Harry destroys the Pyramids of Pizza) *Metal Slug 3 - Pyramid (plays when the security guards chase Harry) Trivia *Pressing right on the TV remote at any point during the DVD version of this episode will open the Destroy the Pyramids of Pizza easter egg. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes